Does This Answer Your Question?
by Mominalovesfinchel
Summary: Tumblr Inspired - AU: Berry Twins. Finn still is subbing for Mr. Shue. "I thought you'd be more like her, but you...you're different. And I like it. I like you, a lot!"


Finn POV

Rebecca and I were best friends. We had been since freshman year of high school. She was beautiful and gorgeous and I did kind of have a small crush on her. We talked all the time. Even when we were miles apart, she could give me the best advice.

...

It was 8pm and Becca should be calling me any minute. Mr. Shue's wedding was coming up and we still had to decide what duet we were going to sing at the reception. She wanted Broadway and I wanted some good Classic Rock. The phone rang and I immediately took it out of my pocket. Seeing the caller ID, I answered it.

"Hey Finn"  
"BECCA"

"Finn, I have to tell you something"

What did she have to tell me? Did she meet someone in New York? Someone better than me, taller than me (is that even possible).

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't come to Mr. Shue's wedding."

"Wait, what? Becca, I wanted to see you so badly!" I whined.

"I know, I'm sorry! Productions for RENT have been going crazy. The other day, even Cassie came up to me and told me I have to step up in the whole dance number. They're throwing an extra number in and the show's opening in March."

Don't get me wrong, I was happy for her. The day she told me she was going to be the lead in RENT for NYADA's junior play, I'm pretty sure I was happier than her. I'm so proud of her but I really wanted to see her. I kept on thinking what I was going to do at this wedding without her...she was supposed to be my date."

"Don't worry. I can't be your date but I found a replacement", she said.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"That's a surprise. You have a little meeting with her at the Lima Bean tomorrow okay!"

"Okay" I said.

We continued the conversation but she had to leave soon to drop of Kurt and Santana at the airport. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

I woke up with the sound of Kurt yelling at me to get up. Nice to see you too little bro. I was meeting with this "replacement" today and I wasn't exited at all! I wanted to go with Becca but...ugghkk.

I arrived at the Lima Bean at around 12: 55. She was supposed to meet me around 1. I sat down and looked around and saw someone walking in, someone who looked exactly like Rebbeca. Was this her surprise? Is it her?

"Rebecca?" I called the brunette. She turned and saw me and came closer. She looked like her, a lot, but this just wasn't her.

"It's Rachel! Rachel Berry! Rebecca's sister. She's told me a lot about you. Finn, right?"

Woah! So this was the famously infamous Rachel Berry. Becca always talked about her. She lived in New York her whole life with her birth mom. She hardly came to Lima. She looked exactly like Rachel. Well, they were twins. I saw pictures of her around the Berry household. Unlike Rebecca, she had ombre hair, and no knee socks and animal sweaters, it was more...sophisticated.

"Yea, I'm Finn. Becca's friend." I mentioned.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to do this but I promised Becca that you would have fun."

"Of course I want to go." I quickly said.

"Well, here's my contact info. I'm staying with dad and daddy so pick me up over there." She said standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel. Bye." I said.

She looked back and waved.

* * *

Later on the day, I couldn't get her out of my head. She was so beautiful. I mean, she looked exactly like Rebecca but she was so different at the same time...

* * *

I picked up Rachel and she looked stunning. She looked somewhat shy but nonetheless, beautiful. She was wearing a tight fitted pink lace dress that hugged her body perfectly. She looked...flawless.

...

"All the single girls! Come on!" Ms. Pilsb...Mrs. Shue called. I saw Rachel rush along with a bunch of other women. The bouquet was tossed and all the girls' eagerly swamped and kept keeping their eyes on it but it landed right in Rachel's hand. WAIT! RACHEL?!

"So that's Becca's sister?" Puck asked as her came towards me.

"That's Rachel!" I answered.

"Damn..." Puck said looking at me and slowly walked away. I'm pretty sure I was grinning like a child opening his first present on Christmas. Keep it together Finn, I reminded myself. I walked over to Rachel after she got all her Congratulations.

"Traditionally, only single girls are supposed to catch the bouquet." I said smirking.

"Well, I am single." She said looking down blushing.

"It's not every day that I'm here. C'mon, this is a wedding. Dance with me?"

"Did Becca mention I don't dance?" I said.

"Does it look like I care?" She said and pulled me towards the dance floor.

* * *

So far, the wedding had been great. I learned a lot about Rachel. It felt like I'd known her for ages. I kept on thinking about her. I sat down, away from everybody and kept thinking.

"What's up?" Rachel asked, coming closer.

"Just thinking..."

"About what?" she asked. I stood up and looked at her.

"You!" I answered.

I saw her look down, and then look up at me with the most beautiful hazel brown eyes.

"I thought you'd be more like her, but you...you're different. And I like it. I like you, a lot!" I said.

She kept on looking at me. I couldn't resist so I leaned down and kissed her. Sparks flew as our tongues kept on bouncing in motion.

She suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"We have to...uhh...sing the duet!" she said quickly. I put my arm around her and dragged her towards the stage.

I gave the band a thumbs up as they started playing. I looked at Rachel and she looked back at me biting her lip.

_Finn:_

_I know it's late_

_I know you're weary_

_I know your plans don't include me_

_Rachel:_

_Still here we are_

_Both of us lonely_

_Longing for shelter from all that we see_

_Finn:_

_Why should we worry?_

_No one will care, girl_

_Rachel:_

_Look at the stars now, so far away_

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_

_Deep in my soul_

_I've been so lonely_

_All of my hopes so fading away_

_And I've longed for love_

_Like everyone else does_

_I know I'll keep searching after today_

_Finn:_

_So there it is, girl_

_We've got it all now_

_Rachel:_

_And here we are, babe_

_What do you say?_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

She looked at me and grabbed my hand. Pulling me closer towards her she sang. Her singing was nothing close to Rebecca's; she sent shivers down my spine. Goosebumps.

_Rachel:_

_I know it's late and I know you're weary_

_Finn:_

_I know your plans don't include me_

_Rachel:_

_Still here we are_

_Both:_

_Both of us lonely, both of us lonely_

_Finn:_

_We've got tonight_

_Rachel:_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_Finn:_

_Let's make it last_

We were so close, starring at each other like love fools. Her eyes shined bright like a twinkle as she looked at me.

_Rachel:_

_Let's find a way_

_Finn:_

_Turn out the light_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, Come take my hand now_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

The audience applauded as she hugged me. We got off the stage and Kurt and Blaine sang their duet. I stared at Rachel as stared back.

"Come with me?" She asked.

I stood beside her, holding her hand as we walked upstairs towards the rooms.

* * *

The night had been amazing. I was here with Rachel lying on the bed beside her. Our hands intertwined. Both of us were tired from our previous activities. I grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of me.

"I meant it." I said.

"What?"

"When I said that you were different, I meant it."

"You're my sister's best friend. I'm not this person." She said.

"Then we won't tell her." I said as I pulled her closer planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her mouth.

"You're so beautiful!" I moaned.

She gazed at me.

"No one's ever called me that before." She said insercurly.

"Well, people are crazy to think of you like that. Rachel, I think I might love you." I said.

"I might love you too." She said as she smiled and leaned closer continuing what we had finished before.

I feel like it was meant to be. Like, we were soul mates.

* * *

It was 10 in the morning. Rachel was sleeping peacefully. I looked at her and put the blanket on top of her. She suddenly woke up and smiled at me.

"Finn?" she called.

"Yea..." I whispered.

"I want us to be together. I want to continue this." She said.

"And we will. I don't care about long distance. I'll come to New York every chance I get." I added.

"Well, you have to begin this the right way!" she smiled looking at me with her brows up, signaling me to do something.

I smirked. "Rachel Berry. Will you go out with me?"

She stared at me for a couple of seconds and then leaned giving me a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
